Together Forever
by Prince Tanabi
Summary: Discontinued. .-.


**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

**Yes, this is the first official chapter of Together Forever. Sorry it's a little late, but with the start of school, it's starting to get harder to update, so please try ****not**** to criticize me because of my rushed typing.**

It was the start of another magnificent day in the Pride lands. The birds were chirping to their young ones to fly out of their nest, the gazelles and antelopes were striding across the vast savannah and best of all…. The royal family of Pride Rock was just getting up…

"Hey, Rhett! Rhetttttt….!" A cub yelled into his older brother's ear.

"Mm….Give me five minutes…" mumbled Rhett to his younger brother.

The cub, Tanabi was determined to wake Rhett up for what their dad, Simba, liked to call, "Family Time".

Tanabi tried to shake the front part of his older brother's body. When that didn't work, (like always) he would try chewing on his right ear. But unlike most older brothers, Rhett was patient with Tanabi. He knew his younger brother like the back of his own golden paw, and wasn't about to get upset with him.

"Come on, Rhett…." Tanabi nagged, "You don't dad coming in here, because remember what happened last time…?"

Rhett moaned. "Fine, fine, I will."

He got up on all four paws on the cool, cave floor.

"So, what are we doing today, bud?" Rhett asked in his usual, playful manner.

"Well… Dad wanted us to tell us about the Pride lands, and where to and not to go. Same Speech his dad gave to him…." Tanabi said, going on, and on.

Rhett sighed, mainly bored. He had never liked any of the speeches his dad talked about. Even though Simba was the best dad in the world, he sometimes gets emotional about some topics he speaks about. For example, last week, he told the story of his Uncle Scar, how he found his dead father, and was told to run and never return. Right then, tears started to swell from his eyes, and drip down his eyes. Tanabi had tried comforting him by snuggling into his torso (or midsection).

"But he had did say today, we would go to the summit peak today, instead of the savannah floor and keep walking." Tanabi said, finishing up his list.

Rhett's ears perked up at that, because it was the first time that Simba was bringing them up there for a speech.

"I'm very excited because it's my first time!" Tanabi yelled, proudly.

"Uh… Tanabi, you forgot, it's my first time too…" Rhett trailed, uncertain.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Rhett, I had forgotten that you had never had gone up there since we had found you." Tanabi apologized.

"It's ok, bud." Rhett smiled, giving Tanabi a slight rub on his medium-sized tuft.

"Hey, hey, you're messing up my mane!" Tanabi whined.

Rhett chuckled under his breath. Tanabi could sometimes be the rowdiest, funniest little brother ever. Then sometimes, he was mostly quiet.

For example, when they went to go the waterhole for a drink last week, instead of getting a drink, Tanabi went chasing a brightly-colored chameleon all over the waterhole, and then got between two rocks and was stuck there, struggling until I pulled him out. That was one story that he would get red in the face about! Although, when he was quiet, Rhett would usually sit there with him, side by side, and hang out until free time.

The golden cub and young adolescent walked out of their cave to meet their tall, strong dad, Simba.

"Good morning, Tanabi, Rhett." Simba said, smiling a little.

Tanabi went up to Simba and nuzzled his face. Rhett followed and also nuzzled his face.

"So… dad, are we going to do something more exciting today?" Rhett smiled, feeling more woken up.

"Yes we are! We're going to the summit, if Tanabi hadn't already told you; we're going over boundaries… But we're also playing a game!"

"Game? I love games!" Tanabi cheered.

Right then, Rhett knew that was a start of an uncommonly adventurous day.

**A/N: If you are wondering, Family Time is where Tanabi, Rhett, and Simba hang out before Simba goes to do his kingly duties. Sorry if you (the reviewer) consider this a 'short' chapter. They will get longer later on. Wondering why Rhett never heard Simba's speech on the summit of Pride rock? You'll find that out… later! :)**

**R&R!**

**~PrinceTanabi**


End file.
